1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system that transmits and receives streaming data such as video or audio data, a transmitting device attaches a synchronization code to streaming data and transmits the data to a receiving device, and the receiving device plays back the streaming data based on the synchronization code (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-275194).
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-275194, hardware or software that serves as synchronization code attachment means that attaches a synchronization code to streaming data and synchronization code detection means that detects the synchronization code is required in the transmitting device and the receiving device, respectively.